Alive
by captaindavid1701
Summary: What if Crepsley never showed up the night Darren "died"? What would happen if Darren never faked his death? One shot, rated T for language. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1: Alone

I stepped into my room. I turned on the lights, and expected to see Mr. Crepsley. I expected to see him giving me the potion, but that was just my imagination; Creplsey wasn't there, nor was the potion. I waited a few minutes, but there was nothing.

I walked up to my bed. I pulled off the covers, and threw them against the wall in anger. Minutes passed, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Darren, you okay in there?", I heard a voice from the other side. It was Angela, my mother.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything's okay". I was shaking in panic. It was even evident in my voice.

Angela opened the door and walked in.

"Darren, what's wrong? Something's bothering you."

"Mom. Nothing's wrong. I promise"

Angela sat down on my bed, and sighed.

"Darren, you can talk to me. You can tell me what's wrong. I can help you"

 _You can't help_ me.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise"

"Darren, I know you. Just tell me what's wrong, and it'll be okay"

My stomach rumbled, and I felt like I was going to lose it.

"I just want to go to bed. Can you please leave me?"

"Good night, Darren. See you in the morning"

Angela walked out the door, and left it open.

I just sat there, in bed. I was shaking, in fear of what would happen to me.

 _What if Steve found out what I am now?_

No. He wouldn't kill me. He's my best friend. _He wouldn't kill his best friend, would he?_

 _He swore to hunt down and kill every single vampire. And I'm one of them._

Not only was my family in danger, I was in danger.

I was able to hear the living room phone ring. Due to my increased hearing, I was able to hear the other line. Angela picked up the phone.

"Hello?", Angela spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Angela. I was hoping to be able to talk to your son, Darren", Steve spoke.

"I don't think he's willing to talk to you. He's been acting weird all day"

 _Steve knows what I am._ He stared at me in the crowd when I lost control, and drank from Alan.

 _I'm so screwed._

"Is he... dead?", Steve replied.

"No. Why would he?"

"Random question. Sorry".

"Steve. What the hell is going on?"

"You really don't want to know", Steve replied.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to know", Angela said.

"Angela, listen. I think I'm just going crazy", Steve replied.

Angela hung up the phone.

 _I need to go back to the Cirque. If they would accept a vampire, I'm sure they can help me._

Angela stepped through the doorway, and looked at me.

"Darren. You know you can talk to me. If it's a school related problem, you know I can help with that".

I didn't answer. I was too afraid. I just sat there, in fear.

"Steve called me just now. He wanted to talk to you".

I still didn't answer. I just wanted it to stop.

 _I can't take this anymore._

 _I just want to die..._


	2. Chapter 2: Thirst

I knew what I had to do. I had to run away. I couldn't take it anymore. My thirst could end up killing everyone in my family.

I was able to hear Dermot talking to Angela, about me.

"Darren's acting weird. Even Steve thinks something's up".

"Maybe we should bring him to the doctor, or a therapist. One or the other".

"I mean, someone could be bullying him in school, I just don't know. I know Darren, and he isn't one to hide things like that.", Angela replied.

"Maybe he's being abused", Dermot replied.

Angela sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. He could be doing drugs for god's sake. I just don't know. Steve told me I don't want to know".

"Then that means it's bad".

"Dermot. He was acting weird all day yesterday, as if he knew the date of his own death"

"If you knew the date of your death, wouldn't you try to prevent it?"

"I don't know anymore"

Angela walked away, and went to her room. Dermot turned off the lights to the house, and went to bed as well.

I stayed in bed until I made sure everyone was asleep. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, and started to the door. I quietly opened the door, and I heard a faint creek. I paused, afraid that I would wake up my parents. When I was sure they didn't hear me, I opened the door all the way, and silently tiptoed through the hallway, and into the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I looked for a sharp object, like a knife. I opened one of the drawers, and found nothing in it except some spices. I silently closed the drawer, and opened the next one. All that was in it was silverware, but of course there was nothing sharp enough. I silently closed the drawer, and went on to the next one. Nothing. I looked on the counter, and saw a small pocket knife. I grabbed the pocket knife, and released the blade. It looked fairly sharp, and so I pocketed it. I carefully tiptoed out of the kitchen, and started to the door. I gently opened it, and closed the door behind me, making sure no one heard me.

I was outside. I walked along the path, until I reached the gate to the front. I opened the gate gently, and closed it behind me. As I walked past the driveway, the motion detector light went off. I darted away from the house, in fear that my parents would find me trying to run away. There were some woods a fairly short distance away from where I was, so I walked towards them. I put my hand in the pocket where my knife was.

I was now walking through the streets. I squinted at the blindingly bright street lamps that were in my way. I eventually reached the woods.

I wandered through the woods for several minutes, not finding any animals to prey on. I eventually stumbled across a squirrel. The squirrel stared at me, and I made my move. I drew out my knife, and released the blade. I darted towards the squirrel, and stabbed it in the back. The squirrel was dead. I yanked the knife out of the squirrel, and put the wound over my mouth. I squeezed the squirrel, making it bleed into my mouth. I dropped the squirrel, as I vomited out some of the blood.

I looked at my knife, which was covered in blood. I came to my senses, and felt a bit stronger. I wasn't as thirsty was I was before, but I was still slightly thirsty.

 _I'm going to hate this_ , I thought.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Don't worry, the later chapters will be longer. If you like this, please be sure to follow this. The chapters should come through quickly (at least one per day), so make sure to follow this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Distance

I looked down at the dead squirrel, and sighed.

 _I never wanted this._

I cleaned off the knife using a napkin that i stashed into my pocket, and also used it to clean the blood off my hands.

I turned around, and made my way out of the woods. It was still fairly dark out, and I was sure that my parents weren't awake.

As I made my way onto the road, i felt something poke my back. As I was about to turn around, I was stopped, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Don't move"

 _Steve_. Oh, that son of a bitch.

"Steve, what the hell?"

"You know what. Don't act like I'm an idiot, either".

"No, seriously. What is it?"

"It's you".

Steve walked around me until he was facing me.

"Steve, what do you want with me?"

Steve lifted up what appeared to be a stake, and put the end of it against my chest.

"I think that'll give you an idea of what I want"

"It was an acciden-"

Steve slapped me across the face

"Lies!"

"Listen to me! Steve, why do you want this?"

"Darren, listen to me right now. You stole my place".

"Steve. I never wanted to be like this. If you'll just listen to me-"

"Shut up!"

"I thought we were friends"

"Well, I thought we were friends too, until you betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you. I did this to save your life. I thought-"

"Sure, Darren. You're screwed. Even if I decide not to kill you, you're screwed".

"Steve, listen to me! I almost murdered my sister because of your accident. All I wanted is..."

"Say it. Say it, now.", Steve demanded.

"I only wanted to save your life, and it was the only chance".

"Bullshit! You never cared about me."

"Yeah I did! I just wanted to save your life"

"Well, now _you're_ the monster."

"How about I give you something you've always wanted?"

"No.", Steve replied.

"Why?"

"You know why. It's because of my Destiny"

"Your what?"

"Just go, you jerk."

Steve lowered the stake, and stabbed the ground with it.

"You'll die of thirst anyway. You know you can't live off of animals like that."

 _At least he doesn't want to kill me_.

I walked home, and made sure my parents didn't see me come in. I tiptoed into my room, and silently closed the door behind me. I went into my bed, and hid under the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

I heard my alarm go off. It was 7:00 A.M. I opened up my eyes, and got out of bed. I was feeling much better than yesterday, and I was far less thirsty.

I opened the door to my room, and walked out. Annie walked up to me.

"Hey Darren"

"Hey Annie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Annie ran away from me. I watched her, smiling slightly. I walked over to the kitchen table. My breakfast was already there. Dermot was sitting there, eating his breakfast as well.

"Hey Darren"

"Hey, Dad"

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Not really"

"Annie says she's worried about you"

"Why?", I asked.

"Because she had a dream of you being a vampire or something". Dermot chuckled.

I chuckled, but then paused.

 _How could that be possible?_

"Is something wrong, Darren?"

"No, not at all"

I continued eating by breakfast. Annie ran up to the table.

"Darren, can I see your fangs?"

"Annie, listen-", Dermot spoke to Annie, but I interrupted him.

"Annie. I'm not a vampire. Look."

I opened my mouth, and I didn't have any fangs.

 _Not yet_ , I thought.

"See?"

Annie frowned. Dermot began talking.

"Annie, listen. Vampires aren't real, and there definitely aren't any of them here. All that nonsense that Steve is telling you is just that, nonsense. I don't think God would want any blood-sucking monsters walking on this planet for sure". I chuckled at his last statement.

It was now 7:15, and I was finished with my breakfast. I put the plate in the garbage (it was a plastic one), and put the silverware in the sink. I walked into my room, and grabbed a new pair of clothes. I carried the clothes with me into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I had a look in the mirror.

 _So vampires do have reflections..._

I changed out of my old clothes, and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked up to Angela.

"Mom, I think I'm going to go to school a bit early"

"Why, Darren"

I tried to quickly think of an excuse

"I have a test today, and I forgot to study for it yesterday. I'm gonna study in school with Steve if that's okay"

"Go ahead", Angela replied. I said my goodbyes to everyone, and walked out.

As soon as I was at Steve's house, I knocked. The door opened. Mr. Leonard walked out.

"Hello, Darren."

"Hey, Mr. Leonard. Can I see Steve?"

"Of course"

Mr. Leonard went back into the house, and called for Steve. Steve came outside.

"Oh, it's you. The freak."

"Steve, don't call me that. I thought we could talk this out".

"Talk what out?"

"Steve. Can we forget about the whole me being a vampire thing?"

"Of course not. You know, once I become a vampire, I'm killing you"

"Steve. What if I turned you into one right now?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? No. You're lucky I'm not killing you right now"

"That's because you're at your own house, and there are cameras here. I'm sure your dad would tell the police everything."

"Go to hell"

"Sure, Steve. You don't even have your little "weapon", do you?"

"Fine, Darren. You win. I always lose anyway"

Steve checked his watch. It was 7:25

"Crap, we're gonna be late to school", Steve exclaimed.

Steve isn't gonna kill me, is he?

 _Steve's gonna kill me._

I stared down the street. The school is a long way from here.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

"Darren Shan, Steve Leonard?", Mr. Dalton called out. The students looked at each other.

"So it's one of those days, isn't it?"

Steve and I walked through the doorway, and went to our seats.

"Steve, Darren. You better give a good excuse."

"We got into a little fight, no harm done", I said.

Mr. Dalton sighed, and continued on with the lesson.

After class, me and Steve went outside. Steve grabbed me, and slammed me against the lockers.

"So, I wanted to ask you a question. What if I told Tommy and Alan about-"

I slapped Steve across the face.

"No! You're not telling anyone, hear me?"

"That's my decision, not yours."

"You know, maybe Tommy and Alan should have gone there, instead of us", I replied. I expected him to call me a Freak or something, but instead, Steve punched me in the face.

"Ow!", I exclaimed. I didn't expect that.

My nose was now bleeding.

"Steve, listen to me. You're not telling anyone. You do realize that could get me killed!"

"Oh, come on, Darren. Where's the fun in that?", Steve jokingly replied.

Once it was time for P.E class, I greeted a few classmates. After that, I walked up to the locker room door. Of course, there was a padlock over it.

"I dare you to try and open it, Darren. I'll give you a ton of money", Steve jokingly said.

"Let's see about that, Steve _Leopard_."

I grabbed the padlock, and pulled it down full force. The amount of energy i put into pulling down the lock forced it to break open. I took the padlock off of the door, and opened it.

"Holy shit!", Steve exclaimed. Several people gasped, and there were screams everywhere. As I walked into the locker room, Steve walked up to me and gave me a $5 bill.

"I don't want it", I told Steve.

I walked up to my locker, and opened it like I did with the door. I changed. While changing, Tommy walked towards me.

"Darren. How the hell did you do that?", Tommy asked.

"Fast reflexes, mostly. You should look at my speed".

 _I've got to stop. Someone's gonna find out that I'm a vampire._

After changing, I walked out the locker room. The PE teacher was in the main area, and he blew his whistle.

"May I have your attention, everyone?"

Everyone walks towards the seating area, and sits down.

"I come out of the office, and the locker room door is open. And the other teacher definitely didn't open it"

Everyone stares at each other in confusion. A few people look at me.

"So which of you guys have a lock-pick on you?"

"You guys do realize that what you did is illegal. It's called forgery, and it could result in at least a year of prison"

Steve looked at me, and then at the teacher.

"Anyway, we're going to be doing another track race. 3 laps, and a final walking lap. If you really feel like running the final lap, well, I'm fine with that.

The class exited the building and walked towards the track ring.

As we reached the ring, the PE teacher called for attendance.

"Darren Shan?", the teacher asked. I responded with a "Here".

"Tommy Jones?", the teacher asked.

"Here!", Tommy said.

The teacher went through the entire class, before giving out the instructions.

"Okay, are you all ready?"

"Alright. The clock is ticking". The teacher blew his whistle, and everyone ran pretty fast. I was of course the fastest, being that I was a vampire. I finished my first lap in 19 seconds. The second lap in 35 seconds, the third in 56 seconds, and the fourth in a single minute.

As I reached the finish point, I stopped. I wasn't even breathing that heavily.

"56 seconds, Darren. That's an absolute record. How are you that fast?"

"Beginner's luck", I replied. There was no way in hell I was going to tell someone about my vampirism.

I watched as Steve crossed the line at second place.

"Steve Leonard, 1 minute, 23 seconds. Second place"

Steve walked over to the bleachers, where I was.

"Darren, you're really fast". Steve was clearly jealous of me. I really didn't care, as long as he didn't want to kill me.

As we went back to the building, I was getting worried.

 _What if someone did find out?_

* * *

 **You know, I could compare Steve and Darren's relationship here with Kris and Susie's relationship here (They're from Deltarune. Pls don't flame me for mentioning that.)**

 **Also, this story DOES reach a low note, especially with Steve and Darren, so just calm down. This isn't a happy kind of story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecy

It was now lunch time. Me and Steve were sitting on opposite ends of the round table.

"So, Steve. Do you _really_ want to be a vampire? I mean, what about the purge?"

Steve chuckled.

"The purge? What?"

"It's when a half-vampire turns into a full one. Must be painful"

"Oh yeah, sure. Just wear a hoodie and sunglasses. You'll look like a badass", Steve exclaimed.

"Steve, you know I can just-"

"Not now", Steve cut me off. Tommy and Alan sat down at our table.

"So, is it true that there's a vampire here", Alan jokingly asked.

"No, Alan. It was just a joke. Besides, why would I be a vampire? I would be dead because i was out in the sun!"

Tommy and Alan both chuckled.

"So, Darren. How did you open that door?", Alan asked.

"Simple. I'm just strong and fast".

"Yeah, Darren. We get that. But how?"

"Trained myself", I replied.

I didn't want anyone to suspect me of being a vampire, so I tried to change the subject.

"I heard a rumor about the new Star Wars movie. Apparently some people think it's called The Empire Strikes Back. Don't know if it's true or not, but still".

"I think he's trying to change the subject-", Alan began, but the bell rang, interrupting him.

After school, Me and Steve began to walk home, when I paused.

"Steve", I began

"Yeah?", Steve replied.

"Annie's been having these dreams"

"Of what?"

"Of me being... a vampire", I replied.

"But how?", Steve asked.

"I don't know", I replied. I was feeling... _thirsty_

"Darren?", Steve asked.

"I'm not feeling well", I replied.

"Thirsty?", Steve asked.

"Yeah", I answered him.

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Is that a joke?", I asked.

"No, but it fits", Steve jokingly answered.

We both parted ways. Steve walked to his house, and I went the long way. I walked through the woods, looking for an animal. I stumbled across a raccoon, and I instinctively pulled out my switchblade knife. I sprung open the blade. The raccoon jumped onto me, but I stabbed it just before it landed on my face. After I made sure it was dead, I pulled the knife out, and squeezed the raccoon, until it bled into my mouth. Instead of vomiting up the blood, I swallowed hard on it, until it wasn't in my mouth. I coughed a few times, and dropped the dead raccoon. I cleaned off the knife, and put it away. I made my way out of the woods, and walked home.

I knocked on the door to my house. Angela opened the door for me.

"Hey Darren", Angela spoke.

"Hey Mom", I replied. The blood that I drank is making me feel uneasy, and uncomfortable. I brushed it off, and walked in. Inside, Annie was waiting inside. She walked up to me.

"Hey, Annie", I said.

"Hey, Darren", Annie said. "Come with me", she playfully said, and ran into my room.

I walked into my room, and saw a diary which I can swear looks like an old journal of mine.

"Annie, you know you can't be going through my stuff like that".

"But Darren, I never knew you were a good storyteller", Annie frowned and replied to me.

I took a look at the journal, and opened it up.

 _I've always been fascinated spiders. I used to collect them when I was younger. I'd spend hours rooting through the dusty old shed at the bottom of our garden, hunting the cobwebs for lurking eight-legged predators. When I found one, I'd bring it in and let it loose in my bedroom. It used to drive my mom crazy!_

I paused.

 _What the hell?_

I never wrote that. It probably was Steve, forging my handwriting to play a practical joke.

I continued reading the entire journal. It matched everything that happened in my life up until... well, the night I was supposed to fake my death. In the journal, I fake my death, and join the Cirque. In reality, I never fake my death.

I yelled as loud as i could. "Annie!"

Annie darted to my room.

"What is it, Darren?"

"Listen. I didn't write this. Neither is this crap real. It was probably Steve playing a joke on me, because I told you I wasn't a vampire, and that the whole Crepsley thing was crap. For God's sake, the events don't even match up.

"Darren, I know it's real"

"It isn't, Annie. Steve and I are still friends.", I replied.

"Prove you aren't a vampire", Annie asked.

I sighed, and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry. I would like some..."

I paused.

"Maybe some garlic bread?"

"Of course", Angela replied.

 _Great. Steve knows I'm a blood sucking monster, and Annie also knows. I am so screwed..._

I stomped into my room, and slammed the door behind me.

"Annie. Where did you find this?", I asked.

"I found it in the mail. It said it was for Darren, so I took a look at it. It was fairly interesting."

"Who is the sender?", I asked.

"It said it was from a man named Desmond Tiny", Annie replied.

"Desmond Tiny... Destiny?"

"I guess you can call him that, Darren?"

I stomped out of my room, and into the bathroom. I closed the door.

"This isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be with Crepsley. Steve's supposed to be my worst enemy. I'm supposed to be dead to the world, but I'm not".

 _Crepsley left me..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Ultimatum

"I'm gonna go ride my bike around. Are you okay with that?", I asked Angela

"What about the garlic bread?", Angela asked.

"Just give it to Annie. I think she'll like it", I replied.

"Okay, just be home at 4", Angela replied.

"Okay", I sighed. I walked out the door, and closed it behind me. I was thirty again. I walked over to my bike, and yanked the padlock off the hinge, releasing the bike out. I put my helmet on, and rode my bike down the road.

As I reached Steve's house, I paused. I got off my bike, and put the kickstand down. I stared at the house, and walked up to the porch. I knocked twice, and Steve walked out.

"So, the Freak's in down", Steve said.

"Stop calling me that!", I said. I slapped Steve across the face. I forget how many times I've done that to him.

We both walked along the road for about an hour.

"Darren, listen to me", Steve began.

"Yeah", I replied.

"I trust you. You're the same as you were a few months go", Steve stated.

"You wouldn't just say that, would you?"

"No. I've been seeing this man in my dreams", Steve began, but I cut him off.

"Desmond Tiny".

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was at the Cirque. I was in my room with Evra. I heard Mr. Crepsley call my name._

 _"Darren! Mr. Tiny wants to see you."_

 _I paused in confusion_

 _"Mr. Tiny? Don't you mean Mr. Tall?", I asked._

 _"Will you just come on, you coward?", Crepsley asked._

 _I came out of the tent, seeing a man in a blue robe. He was fairly short, and he wore these unusually round glasses, a beard, and a look that scared the absolute crap out of me._

 _"Hello, Darren Shan"_

 _I stood there, shaking in fear._

 _"Darren!"_

 _"DARREN!"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

"Darren, you okay?", Steve said worriedly. I jumped, startled.

"I'm fine, just remembering a dream."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just have a feeling you'll be the death of me", I said.

"You sound like you mean it", Steve replied.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like something in history went wrong, and that someone is attempting to alter history", I said.

"Well, who in the world could be able to time travel?", Steve asked.

"A god maybe? Tiny? Someone else?", I asked

"The first two make sense", Steve added.

"Well, what are we gonna do?", I asked.

"Nothing. We don't know how to kill a god, and I'm sure we'll piss off the other gods", Steve said. "Besides, this timeline is much better than the one you described. Me turning into a vampanese, whatever that is, and then turning into an evil psycho. No way, this is much better".

"Right, sure".


	8. Chapter 8: I'm The Monster

I was in my room. I had thrown all of those journals into a pile, and I was ready to burn them, when something caught my attention.

"And here on CNN today, we have a video here showing a young man stabbing a squirrel and drinking it's blood. The person recording the event said that the blur on the man's face was not intentional, and that it was there while filming."

I stepped out of my room and entered the living room.

"Could this be a possible vampi-"

I turned off the T.V. I didn't want anyone knowing about this.

After turning on the T.V, I heard something else.

"And speaking of Darren Shan, he now holds the track record for the fastest run in history, 56 seconds. "

 _Oh my god..._

I am so screwed.

 _Don't worry._ I'm sure 90% of my school doesn't watch the news.

I was terrified. In panic, I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I hid under the covers of my bed.

"Darren?", Annie asked. I refused to answer. I knew I what I had to do, but I didn't know how

 _I am a monster. That's what the entire world sees me as. I can't allow myself to do this, or I'll end up dead._

I don't know what to do anymore.

I can't live like this anymore.

"Darren, are you okay?", Annie asked again. I still didn't answer. I was too afraid.

Annie knocked on the door again, before leaving. I sighed.

I was able to hear Annie run up to Dermot and Angela.

"Hey, Annie", Angela said.

"Mom, Dad. Something's wrong with Darren", Annie said, worriedly.

"What's wrong with him?", Dermot asked.

"He locked himself in his room, and he isn't answering me", Annie said.

"We'll check on him", Angela told Annie.

Angela walked up to my door and knocked.

"Darren? Are you okay in there?"

I refused to answer. Tears rolled down my face as I realized the entire world knew what I was.

 _I'm a monster, and I'll always be one._

I heard a clicking noise inside of the door, and I saw the doorknob slowly being opened. I hid under my covers in panic. The door opened, and both Angela and Dermot walked in.

"Darren? You okay?", Angela worriedly asked.

Angela walked up to me, and pulled the covers off my bed, revealing of course, me. I refused to look at her.

"Darren... What's wrong", Angela worriedly asked. I still said nothing.

And due to the lack of thirst, I passed out.

"Darren?"

"Darren!"


	9. Chapter 9: From Falling Asleep

Annie walked into the hospital room. Both Dermot and Angela were standing by my body. I wasn't dead, I was just unconscious. There were plastic tubes connected to me, as well as an IV bag.

"Is he going to be okay?", Annie asked both Dermot and Angela.

"I don't know. I hope so", Angela answered.

A doctor walked into the room.

"I've been waiting here for 2 hours!", Angela angrily spoke.

"I came as quick as I could. He isn't in a coma, I know that. He's unconscious, but I don't know how. He seems to be stable, for now", the Doctor spoke.

The Doctor walked up to me, and took a sample of my blood. He then put some of my blood on a slide, and looked at it under a microscope. He then took an older sample of my blood, and put it under another microscope. He then looked at the older sample.

"Wait here, please", the Doctor said.

The Doctor stepped out of the room.

The Doctor went into a conference room, with a few other surgeons.

"So, something unusual is happening with Darren", the Doctor spoke.

"Why is this so important to you?", one of the surgeons spoke.

"Because we've never seen this type of blood problem before", The Doctor spoke.

The Doctor turned on the projector.

"So, this is Darren's blood six months ago"

The Doctor switched to a different projector.

"And this is Darren's blood an hour ago", the Doctor spoke.

"As you can see, his blood is darker, thicker, and contains something I've never seen before", the Doctor began.

"Hang on. I have seen this condition before. A man named Justin came in and had the same exact problem. He died of what a few people agreed was a lack of a certain substance in his blood", another Surgeon spoke.

"And this is what happens when I try to mix his new blood, with his old blood", the Doctor said.

The Doctor inserts a small amount of the new blood into an old blood sample from someone else.

On the projector, the new blood cell appears to be altering the genetic code of the old blood cell, until they look mostly the same

"As you can see, Darren's new blood is changing the blood of this other person, to match it", the Doctor said.

"So what's going to happen to my son?", Angela asked.

"It seems that he will die if we don't put a certain substance in his blood stream", the Doctor said.

"Well, what is it?", Angela asked.

"The closest match we could find is raw hemoglobin", the Doctor said.

"Hemoglobin? Isn't that found in-", Angela started, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Blood. I've tried injecting him with an old blood sample from six months ago, but"

"But what?", Angela asked.

"He showed signs of allergic reaction. White blood cells attacked it immediately, and if he was awake, he would be unconscious"

"There's also something else", The Doctor began.

"What else?", Angela asked.

"When I tried record the blood reaction, I got this".

The Doctor plays a video on the projector, of the blood reaction, but Darren's blood is completely invisible, and soon the old blood sample fades away.

"What the hell?", one of the surgeons exclaimed.

"I also tried to snap a picture of the reaction, and Darren's new blood is basically a red blur", the Doctor.

Annie got up, and ran out of the conference room.

"Wait!", one of the surgeons yelled.

Annie ran into my room, and looked at the my older blood sample. She looked at the sample, and opened it up. She carefully poured the sample into my mouth. A surgeon walked in while she was almost done with that.

"What the hell are you doing?", the Surgeon exclaimed.

"That will kill him!", the Surgeon spoke.

Angela walked in, and pushed past the Surgeon.

"Annie, put that down!", Angela yelled. Annie put the container down, and backed away a few inches.

I woke up. I began coughing violently, and both Annie and Angela ran up to me.

"Darren!", Angela yelled.

"I need help! Now!", Angela yelled again, this time even louder.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry, Annie

I was awake. Dermot was standing over me, so was Angela and Annie.

"Give him some time", the Doctor said, as he left.

"Is he okay enough to go home?", Dermot asked.

"Yeah, but I'd wait an hour", the Doctor said.

 _I'm so screwed_

Angela walked over to me.

"Darren?", Angela asked.

"Yeah Mom?", I asked.

"Oh my god, you're okay!", Angela said.

"Annie, what the hell was in that container?", Dermot asked.

Annie grabbed the sample container, and hid it behind her back.

"Annie..."

"Please! You don't want to know", Annie said.

"It was his blood sample from six months ago", Angela said.

Dermot stomped out of the room, screaming for the Doctor. Annie was standing in the corner, slightly shaking.

"Annie, it's okay", Angela said.

"I could've killed him!"

"You didn't. You saved his life", Angela said.

I pulled the plastic tubes off of me, and disconnected the IV bag.

"Darren, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah", I replied.

About an hour later, we all left the hospital. Dermot said he would talk to the Doctor, so he stayed.

I decided to sit in the back. Annie also sat in the back.

"Darren...", Annie moved closer to me, and hugged me.

"Yeah, Annie?", I replied.

"Are you a-", I interrupted her.

"Don't talk about that, Annie. Please..."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Darren", Annie said.

"It's okay, Annie.", I replied, with a faint smile.

About a few minutes later, we were home. It was night.

I went into my room, and closed the door behind me. Annie knocked on the door, and I opened it for her.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Darren, look...", Annie began. I closed the door. I walked over to my bed.

"I want you to know that I won't tell anyone about you being a...", Annie began, but paused.

"It's okay. You can say it."

"A vampire?", Annie asked. I nodded.

"It sucks", I said. Annie laughed.

"Is that a joke?", Annie asked.

"No, but I guess it works", I said.

 _I have to go. I can't live like this anymore._

 _I can't go to school or anything like that._

I wrapped my arms around Annie, as I began to talk.

"I have to go", I said.

I grabbed my pen, and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Im sorry, Mom, Dad. I can't live like this. I can't go to school like this, everyone will call me a freak,

and I'll end up with a stake in my heart. I just can't live like this. I'm running away, so please

don't look for me. I'm sorry, but I could end up killing my entire family. I almost killed Annie.

I'm so sorry. Goodbye.

-Darren"

"Goodbye, Annie", I said, as tears rolled down my face.

I hugged her as tight as I could, before letting go.

"I never wanted this to happen", I said.

I walked out of my room, and snuck out of the house. I looked back at my house.

 _I have to do this..._

I didn't want to run away from my family, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't go to school, ever since I was exposed all over the news. I had no choice.

I walked into the woods, and pulled out my switchblade knife...


	11. Chapter 11: The Climb

I was now wandering the woods. I was genuinely scared.

I can't go home because of Dad, I can't go to school because basically everyone knows I'm a vampire. I'm screwed.

I continued walking, until I felt something poke my back. I quickly turned around, and saw who it was.

It was Steve.

"Hey Steve", I said.

"Hey, Vampire Freak. I knew I would find you here", Steve said.

"I thought we got over the whole part about me being a vampire".

"Yeah, but do you know what? I truly know you stole my place. And do you know what you deserve?"

"What"

"You deserve to suffer. I will stab your heart so many times, you will be begging for me to kill you. And when I'm done, I'm going to leave you here to die a slow and painful death", Steve said.

"This isn't you", I said.

"Oh, I'm feeling more like myself than I have ever felt in my life", Steve said.

"I'm free, not only psychically, but I'm free. There's nothing stopping me from doing anything. I don't have any inhibition at all, and I'm happy about that", Steve began.

"Oh, you soulless bastard!", I said. Next thing I knew, the stake went straight through my lung.

"Ow!", I cried out in pain.

"So, there's no one here to help you. You don't have your buddy Crepsley with you. You're alone. And I'm going to make you suffer", Steve said.

"Steve, I'll turn you right now! I promise! Just let me do it!", I said.

"Oh, go ahead. I'll still kill you!", Steve said.

I opened up my switchblade knife, and made a cut across my arm.

"Drink it", I told Steve. Steve immediately sucked on my arm, until it was dry.

Steve backed away, and cleaned his face off.

"Do you still want to kill me?", I asked.

"Yeah, I do", Steve said. I stared at Steve in horror. I had only one choice. I ran through the woods as fast as I could.

I ran, and ran. Trees, houses, cities, and towns flew past me like bullets, until i bumped into something.

I collapsed onto the ground, and I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Fallen

I got up slowly, as I saw who I was looking at. He was on the ground as well, and he slowly got up. He then turned to me.

"I didn't know someone could run faster than a car...", he began. I looked at his vibrant red eyes, which I've never seen before. Chills ran down my spine.

"Hey, kid... you okay there? It looks like you hit your head really hard there", he said. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just go home", I said.

"Here, want to use my phone and call home?", the man asked.

"Phone? What?", I asked.

"Last time I checked, the only way to call someone is my using a payphone", I said.

"What year are you living in?", the man asked.

"1980", I said. The man walked over, and handed me a strange device, which I assumed was his "phone". It had a glowing display, and it looked more like something you'd see in Star Trek.

"It isn't 1980. It's 1993", the man said. "By the way, my name's Jayden. Jayden Smith" the man said again.

"Okay then", I replied.

 _Seriously? A time traveler?_

I dialed the phone number of my home and waited for an answer.

"Hello?", I heard Angela's voice on the other end.

"Okay, hear this. Man runs through the woods, runs into strange red-eyes guy, gives man a portable phone, and man continues to call his home phone number", I said. Angela hung up the phone.

"That was a nice way to say goodbye to someone", I said. Jayden chuckled.

There was something strange about Jayden.

 _I couldn't hear his heartbeat, as if..._

"Kid, it seems like you're lost. I could give you a ride if you want", Jayden said.

"I don't really trust you right now, especially since your eye color is literally red. I think I'll just go...", I said, but Jayden stopped me.

"Why are you in so much of a hurry?" Jayden asked.

I stood there.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Are you running away from something?", Jayden asked.

"Well, let me ask the one-million-dollar question then. Does the name "Destiny" ring any bells?"

 _What? How does he know about my dreams?_

I instantly had the urge to run away, but stopped myself. There was something strange about this man. He was a human, and yet he wasn't. It's like he doesn't belong. He's like a CG actor in a room full of real actors, in a movie. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You aren't real", I said.

'You're just in my head. Go away", I said.

"listen, kid. I'm not in your head. I'm completely real. The phone is completely real", Jayden said.

"Also, if you expect to stay alive for more than a few hours, I suggest you come with me", Jayden added.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because, there's something wrong with you", Jayden said

"What's wrong with me?", I asked.

"You aren't a human anymore", he told me.

"You're one of the victims of Destiny", Jayden said.

"I can help you. I can make you a human again", Jayden began, but something stopped him, as he felt a massive wave of... something, his him. His entire body bugled, and I was finally able to hear his heartbeat.

 _What the hell?_

Then, I felt something terrible happen to me. I felt like something, or someone, was watching over me. Then, I lost complete control of myself, and watched in horror, as I pulled out my switchblade knife. I tried to stop myself but couldn't. I tried to scream, but nothing happened. I watched as I tore him to shreds, powerless to do anything.

Once Jayden was dead, his entire body turned to dust, and I saw him.

I saw the one person that I feared the most.

 _Destiny..._


	13. Chapter 13: Bliss: Part One

I stared at Destiny. I stood still for what seemed like hours, or only a few minutes. I don't even know anymore. I watched as the world around me turned to black and white. The only sort of color I could even see was Destiny, with his blue vibrant robe, and colorful skin, along with his deep red eyes. He stared back at me, with a demonic smile.

I watched as the world around me faded into oblivion. I couldn't move. Everything was black. Everything...

"Hello there, Darren Shan", Destiny said in a playful, yet evil voice. His voice made him look like a young man.

"I don't think we've properly met yet. My name is Desmond Tiny, but I think you call me Destiny", he said.

I was unable to move, speak, or even move my eyes. I was unable to think straight, except that I was.

"So, Darren. It has come to this", Destiny said.

"It is so amazing how you humans have emotions such as love, hatred, and fear, but you already know that, don't you?", Destiny asked.

"Anyway, I believe it is time to wake up, Darren. You've been in my hell for long enough", Destiny said.

I watched as Destiny just faded away, and all I was able to see was black...

I watched...

And watched...

I heard nothing...

I felt nothing...

And I saw nothing...

There were no smells...

And I was just sitting there, or standing there.

The only thing I was remotely able to feel was my beating heart.

I was just there... alone.

In a cage made of everything, and nothing...

I began to think of everything that had happened. Do my friends even care about me anymore? Does Steve still remember me?

Was my life even real?

Do I even exist?

I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. The only thing I felt was pain. Everything on the surface seemed peaceful, but at the same time, it wasn't.

I just stared off into the distance...

I was truly alone...

I didn't know what to do.

Even if I tried to do something, it was destined to fail.

 _Is this what death feels like?_

Then I was finally able to see again...

I was in a sort of building, with very white walls.

I was in a hospital room.

Annie was standing over me, holding a sample of my blood. My mouth was full of blood. Dermot, Angela, and a doctor were also in the room.

"Give him some time", the Doctor said, as he left.

"Is he okay enough to go home?", Dermot asked.

"Yeah, but I'd wait an hour", the Doctor said.

 _What the hell?_

Angela walked over to me.

"Darren?", Angela asked.

I didn't say a word. This couldn't be happening again.

"Oh my god, you're okay!", Angela said.

 _Time loops... Great_

"Annie, what the hell was in that container?", Dermot asked.

Annie grabbed the sample container, and hid it behind her back.

"Annie...", Dermot snickered.

"Please! You don't want to know", Annie said.

"It was his blood sample from six months ago", Angela said.

Dermot stomped out of the room, screaming for the Doctor. Annie was standing in the corner, slightly shaking.

"Annie, it's okay", Angela said.

"I could've killed him!"

"You didn't. You saved his life", Angela said.

"I'm not okay!", I screamed as loud as I could, and cried out.

Annie walked over to my hospital bed, and sat down with me. She wrapped her arms around me, but something was wrong this time.

Everything turned black. The only thing I could see was Annie. She was still hugging me. I cried out again.

 _Why is this happening to me?_


	14. Chapter 14: Bliss: Part Two

I was looking at Annie. She was still hugging me. I couldn't do anything except watch, until she let go of me.

"Annie, what the hell is going on here?", I asked.

"What do you mean, Darren? I'm glad you're back!", Annie said.

"You aren't Annie", I said.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?", Annie angrily said. She backed away from me.

"You know what I am, don't you?", Annie said. Her eyes began glowing really bright. She pulled out a knife. A really shiny knife, and aimed it at her chest.

"Wait, no! Don't do that! Please!

Annie paused.

"Why?", Annie asked.

"No one deserves to die", I said.

Annie slowly approached me.

"The truth is, I don't know what you are, but that's perfectly okay. Can you please give me the knife, and come with me? It's going to be okay, I promise!"

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?", Annie asked.

I ran up to Annie, and hugged her.

"It's okay. We'll both get out of this, I just want you to trust me", I said.

I reached out with my hand. Annie gave me her knife.

After that, I ran up to the girl. I hugged her, while telling her "It will be okay."

It was too late. She pulled out another knife, and stabbed herself. The knife missed her heart. I pulled the knife out, and put her on my back.

I left my room, and sprinted through the hallways. As I looked back, it looked as if the world was falling apart behind me. I ran up to a door that was labeled "LAB". I tried to open the door, but I couldn't. I kicked on the door, but nothing. Then, a thought popped into my head seemingly out of nowhere.

 _The door was jammed. Maybe try a different door?_

I refused to. I looked behind me, and everything behind me was black, as if the world was falling apart, and the only thing that existed was me, and this lab door.

I kicked on the door full force, and the door blew open. I stepped inside, and the door slammed shut. I turned on my flashlight. The room was dark. It barely even resembled a lab.

I set the girl down on a table. I covered her wound, and pushed hard on it, making sure she didn't bleed to death. She was coughing violently.

"Try to lie down", I said.

"So, what's your real name?", I asked.

"Jessica", she said. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared", Jess said. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay", I said.

"I don't know what's happening anymore...", Jess said.

"We'll get out of this. I won't leave you. I promise", I said.

"I'm going to stay here until you're okay", I said.

"Are you a human?", Jess asked.

"No. I'm a vampire, well half human, half vampire", I said.

"Do you like being a vampire?", Jess asked.

"I miss being a human...", I said. I didn't even notice that everything was black around me, except for me and Jess.

"So it's just us here?", Jess asked.

"I don't know. Listen, I care about you", I said.

"We'll get out of this together", I told Jess.


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

As Jess was recovering, I walked over to the door. I slowly creaked it open, and all I saw was utter darkness. I reached out with my hand, and it began to slowly turn to dust. I pulled away my hand, and slammed the door shut.

"Any luck figuring out an exit?", Jessica asked.

"No. I'm sorry", I said.

I don't even know what's real, and what isn't.

What if my life was a lie?

What if my family never existed?

I was too afraid to even ask that question.

"Hmm... What's this?", Jessica asked.

I walked up to Jess. She was holding a bottle of glowing red stuff.

"I don't know...", I said.

Jessica took the cap off, and took a sip of it.

"Hey! Don't do that!", I yelled at Jess, pulling the bottle from her.

Jessica's wounds glowed, and eventually sealed.

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

I spotted another door ahead of us.

"Come on, Jess. We're going", I said. The door was padlocked. I forcefully opened the lock, then the door.

We were now somewhere in the woods.

I looked over to my right, and saw myself, talking to Mr. Crepsley. The other me was holding a cross and a flask of holy water.

"Hello?", I yelled. No answer.

"They won't hear you", Jessica said.

"None of them will", Jessica said.

I looked over at Jess.

"Why? Am I some sort of ghost or something?", I asked.

"No, Darren. Not yet", Jessica added.

 _Not yet..._ What?

"Who are you?", I asked Jess.

"You are the one pulling the strings here, aren't you?", I said.

"You're a...", I began.

"You're a reaper, aren't you?", I said.

"That must mean that I'm dead...", I said.

"Unfortunately, yes. You have no body. The only thing you have, is well your soul", Jessica said.

"So the whole black-and-white experience with Destiny was real?"

"Yes, Darren", Jessica confirmed.

"So now what?"

"I'm giving you a choice. You can either stay here forever, until someone burns your bones, or you can move on..."

"I need some time", I said.

"Maybe not.", Jess said.

"I'll stay", I said.

"Fine then", Jessica said. Jessica walked away from me, and everything turned to black...

I felt my very body be smashed into nothingness.

And then...

I felt...

very...

angry...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
